dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Can't Dance
Episode information= "Doug Can't Dance" is the first segment of the first episode in the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug. It was made in 1990 as the original pilot and is the very first episode of the series. Characters *Doug Funnie (debut) *Porkchop (debut) *Roger Klotz (debut) *Mr. Bud Dink (debut) *Mrs. Tippi Dink (debut) *Skeeter (debut) *Patti Mayonnaise (debut) *Stinky (debut) Synopsis Doug is excited about going to his first school costume dance, and having the opportunity to dance with his dream girl, Patti. But, Doug's excitement soon fades when Roger reminds him that he has no dancing talent, so Doug goes to Skeeter for dancing tips. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Diary. Hi. It's me, Doug. You know, the school dance seemed like it happened a long time ago, but I remember it like it was only yesterday. It all began, well, this afternoon. Me and Porkchop were putting the finishing touches on my costume for the dance, and everything was going fine, when all of a sudden... it hit me. After Doug checks himself in his slug costume in the mirror, Roger bursts through the door asking if the costume is a pile of manure, and if he's paired up to dance with Patti. After questioning Doug about how he's never danced before, Doug imagines everyone laughing at him. Main Episode Roger, after telling Doug he can't dance, offers to dance with Patti for him, shoving him in a pile of leaves in the process. After a walk, Doug meets up with Mr. & Mrs. Dink, who are going as a "grade A thorough-bred chicken" and "the wife of a giant chicken." After mistaking Doug's costume for dirty socks, the couple drives off. Doug hangs on a tire swing at the park and plans on not going to the dance, but when Skeeter (after mistaking Doug's costume for Godzilla) comes around, he gives him some dancing tips while beat-boxing. While showing Doug his favorite dance moves, Skeeter ends up tangling his legs around his pockets after demonstrating the spin cycle move to Doug. He asks Doug to pull his foot out of his pocket. But, this backfires. So Skeeter, still tangled to his legs, walks away on his fingers, telling Doug that he'll see him at the dance. Doug finally shows up to the dance (in which Skeeter is the DJ to) reassuring himself and fantasizing being a great dancer. Patti then shows up as a sunflower, complimenting Doug on his slug costume (and being the first person to recognize it as a slug). Before the two enter the building, Roger (as a hammer) tells Doug he wants to dance with Patti instead, but Doug refuses to walk aside. A furious Roger decides to get back at Doug. After Doug gets the hang of dancing, Roger plans to put ice down Doug's back, but drops some and slips. As the end of Roger's hammer costume lands on Doug's foot, Doug screams. After people start to laugh at Doug, Patti pretends it's a new dance and everyone joins in, except Roger who has fallen on his back and can't get up. At home, Doug, with his foot bandaged up, writes in his journal deciding on what he learned, and Porkchop accidentally hops on his foot, making Doug infuriated. Trivia *This episode aired on the same date as the two other original Nicktoons shows Rugrats and Ren and Stimpy. *From this episode until the show's initial series finale, episodes would typically air on Sunday mornings at 10:00 am EST. *Since this was the original pilot for Doug, there are a couple of differences when compared to regular episodes. **Doug refers to his 'journal' as a diary. **Roger's gang consists of three guys who are prototypes of Boomer, Ned and Willie. **The animation is a lot rougher than other episodes. **Roger's voice is louder and higher. *Despite this being the first episode to air and the first one produced, the original production code when the final series came into production was 102a. * Skeeter only appeared as the DJ In the pilot, While in the episode. A Extra Minute or two of New Animation was added Which had Skeeter having his Feet tied up while trying to teach Doug Funnie Dance Lessons. *In Nickelodeon's Top 100 Greatest Moments In Nicktoon History as part of "Superstuffed Nicktoons Weekend", the scene with Doug's dancing mishap is ranked as the 74th greatest moment. *If you look harder during the background of the dance, one of the boys is dressed in a Quailman costume, foreshadowing Doug's alter ego Quailman. *Also, If you look harder during the background of the dance, A Boy in a Mouse Costume is seen. 6 Years Later, Nickelodeon's Doug became the Property of Disney becoming Disney's Doug *There are 2 MC Hammer references: 1 in Doug's imagination and 1 when Roger is dressed as a hammer. |-| Gallery= |-| Transcript= (On Vine and Jumbo Street, we see the Dinks playing golf.) Tippi: Bud, watch your back! Bud: Say, Tippi, want to shag some balls? FORE! Sorry! (Doug is writing in his journal.) Doug; Dear diary, hi, it's me Doug. Y'know, the school dance seemed like it happened a long time ago, but I remember it like it was only yesterday. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light